


Nothing but Trailers

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Julie take time to watch Nothing but Trailers every week to figure out which movies look good to catch together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but Trailers

Alex snuggled down into JJ’s arms. The blonde kissed her temple and pulled the bowl of popcorn from Alex’s hands. 

“Ready?”

“Of course.” Alex smiled and kissed JJ. This had become a weekly tradition for the couple, JJ would get the tv set up, Alex would make popcorn and they’d settle down to watch nothing but trailers. After about a month of watching, they finally started keeping a notepad and pen by the couch to write down the movies they actually wanted to watch. 

“Oh Assassin’s Creed!” JJ squealed and Alex chuckled looking up and kissing the bottom of her jaw. 

“I still can’t believe you got Tobin to play that.”

“I beat her ass.”

“I’m sure you did babe, I’m sure you did.” Alex chuckled, refocusing as the next trailer started. The next few weren’t really piquing their interest, or at least enough to break away from the makeout session JJ had started. That is, until the sounds of the Harry Potter theme started and Alex bolted up right to watch the screen, leaving JJ in a fit of giggles.

“Tobin’s got you trained hard man, so hard.”

“Not my fault I lived with those two dorks for so long that I now have a deep love for these dumb things.” JJ leaned up and kissed Alex.

“Never, ever, call Harry Potter dumb.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “What are you gonna do about it, Johnston?” Alex dared and JJ flipped them on the couch so Alex was pinned under her, tickling her sides. 

“This!” JJ exclaimed as Alex laughed trying to wiggle her way out from under JJ’s grip. 

“Stop! Stop! I give, Potter isn’t dumb, he isn’t dumb. Ok well, the kid is kinda dumb but the movies and books aren’t,” Alex said and JJ smiled leaning down and kissing the forward once more before laying down on top of her. Alex laid soft kisses to JJ’s neck as the next trailer started.

“Oh, a scary one!”

“He’s bad news, bad news man.” Alex shook her head.

“You can’t rob a blind guy, it’s wrong.” 

“Oh man, they’re caught, old guy is gonna have moves!”

“He is blind, right? cause— oh shit, he’s gonna shoot her!” JJ jumped as the man on the screen shot at the kids cellphone on the ground.

“What the fuck! Why does he have girls in the basement?” Alex asked, shocked and grabbing JJ’s hand.

“This remind you of Silence of the Lambs at all?” JJ asked looking over at Alex who nodded.

“We aren’t seeing this one.”

“Aw, why not? It looks good?” JJ teased and kissed Alex, “I agree, not this one. This is a watch at home. cuddle up and screaming together.”

“Preferably screaming of a whole other nature.”

“I think we could arrange that.” JJ smirked, rolling back over so Alex was on top of her. 

“Oh? You think so?” Alex asked looking down at JJ as she slowly moved her hips against JJ’s, the blonde’s eyes darkening quickly.

“Yeah, just maybe.” 

“Look, Amy Adams! You like Amy Adams.” Alex smirked as she moved off JJ.

“I do,” JJ sighed sitting up, Alex snuggled back into her side, “another Superman?”

“I have no idea…”

“Aliens! No! Nope, not happening! No!” JJ got up and started leaving, Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her. 

“Just close your eyes baby.” Alex ran a hand through JJ’s hair, kissing her collarbone as the woman straddled her lap, facing her. “See, look now. It’s Star Wars. You can turn around again.”

“I like my view from here.”

“I know you do, but babe, we only have another hour before it’s over then you can do whatever you like to me.”

“I like that deal.” JJ grinned, getting out of Alex’s lap and sitting next to the woman. “I still can’t believe that they still think they need Darth Vader to bring interest into it again.”

“Some things will never die.”

“Look Storks!” JJ grinned excitedly and grabbed the paper. “Adding to the lis—”

“Veto,” Alex said simply and JJ’s jaw dropped.

“I thought you said you liked this last week?”

“It’s for kids!”

“We’re just big kids!”

“It’s boring.”

“We’re boing. Plus it looks like fun Lex, come on.” JJ pouted and Alex groaned.

“Aw, Kathy Bates.” Alex smiled.

“So, what’s the chance of this being a creepy movie?” JJ raised an eyebrow and Alex shook her head. No one understood why Alex liked Kathy Bates, she never felt the need to explain it.

“Octavia Spencer is in it too, so I doubt it. Looks more like a sad foster movie.” 

“Oh, should we add this to the list? It looks cute.”

“Sounds good.” JJ leaned over and grabbed the list to add it on it. “Any others so far?”

“Comedies are about to start, so keep that list handy,” Alex grinned and JJ rolled her eyes, Alex’s love for comedy movies went deep. 

“Tyler Perry, ok added to the list.”

“Smart move.” Alex grinned. 

“Wait, if it’s comedy already, we’re almost done.”

“That we are.”

“So…” JJ set the list down, moving to pin Alex back down to the couch but Alex beat her to it. Alex quickly straddled JJ’s lap, wrapping her arms around the woman’s neck. 

“So, I think I said something about anything you want?”

“That sort of rings a bell,” JJ said, kissing Alex’s neck. Her hands snuck up the woman’s shirt, pulling it up. 

“We know better than this,” Alex said and JJ picked Alex up and headed toward their bedroom. 

“Yeah, go figure. We learned things from our weekly trailer watching.” JJ smirked before kicking their bedroom door shut.

“We’ve learned so much more in the bedroom though.”

“I’m gonna prove how much I’ve learned.”

“Wait!” Alex said, smirking. “How many do we have on the list?” She asked and JJ groaned but went to go fetch the paper. When she returned she glared at Alex.

“Two!” She shot and Alex hummed to herself.

“Well that’s not that many.’

“No, it’s not,” JJ agreed and Alex pulled her back onto the bed. 

“I guess I’ll let you add Storks to the list, on one condition.”

“Oh? What would that be?” JJ asked raising an eyebrow.

“Show me exactly how you’d try to make a baby?” Alex smirked as Julie straddled her. 

“I might be lack in some equipment but I can sure as hell try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so quick edit on this one, so let me know of any mistakes! (kinda scrambled to put it up, hence the very lame title and summary) Keep the prompts up! :) And for those celebrating Enjoy the holiday weekend!


End file.
